1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention is in the field of fogging devices. In particular, the invention is directed toward fogging devices utilizing the pulse-jet, or resonant intermittent combustion, principle.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Fogging devices, used to generate an insecticide fog, for example, and utilizing the pulse-jet or resonant intermittent combustion principle, are well known in the prior art. An example of such devices is disclosed in Curtis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,582, Curtis U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,695, and Stevens et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,719. Each of these patents discloses a fogging apparatus utilizing a resonant, intermittent combustion device, a fuel supply, a formulation supply, a formulation control device, and a starting device. In such prior art devices, the resonant intermittent combustion device is shut off by way of a valve located in the carburetor.
One such prior art device is described in an operator's instruction manual for a pulse-fog generator manufactured by Curtis Dyna-Products Corporation of Westfield, Ind. The components of the pulse fog generator, as well as the operation of the device, is described for the GOLDEN EAGLE Model 2610. The apparatus of the present invention represents an improved version over these prior art devices. In particular, the present invention shows an improved starting system for the resonant intermittent combustion device, an improved combustion device shut off system, and an improved formulation control device.